exam and bathroom
by raehyuk98
Summary: karna moodnya yang buruk , hyukjae harus masuk kekamar mandi dan mendapatkan hukuman. Bad Summary. HaeHyuk. DLDR.. entah, bingung harus kasih rate apa...


**Title : exam and bathroom**

 **Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

 **Length : drabble**

 **Genre : romance, comedy**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

 **Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIARISM...**

 **Rated : T/T+**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _huhhh~_

bibir kissable nya terus menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, kesalahannya karna telah datang sangat pagi. untuk apa, jika dia hanya akan melihat dua sahabatnya yang terus saling memagutkan bibir mereka, serta mendengarkan erangan tertahan keduanya yang berhasil memekakkan telinganya. huh~ menyebalkan!

dia memutar bola matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya. mencari kesibukannya sendiri.

"nghh.. kyuhh, cukupphh~" lee sungmin -sahabat lee hyukjae yang sedari tadi terus menghela nafasnya- dia merupakan lelaki manis dengan bibir ber shape M nya yang sangat menggoda. dia menggeliat kan tubuhnya, melepaskan diri dari kukungan kekasihnya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang menyimpan liur sang kekasih -cho kyuhyun- yang juga sahabat seorang lee hyukjae.

"saranghae mingg~" kyuhyun mengelus pipi mochi sungmin, dan menempelkan bibirnya sesaat di kening sungmin. membuat rona merah muda pada pipi mochi itu timbul samar.

"nado kyu~" sungmin menggenggam jemari kyuhyun yang berada di wajahnya, dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"yakkk! lee sungmin bakaa! jadi ini alasanmu mengajakku datang pagi hari. aku fikir kau akan mengajakku belajar bersama sebelum ujian di mulai, tapi... kau malah bergulat lidah dengan si cho itu.. ckckckc... akhhhh... aku menyesal menurutimu lee sungmin!"

"eungg" sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya memberikan tampang bodoh mereka pada hyukjae, lalu saling menatap dan menggidikan pundak mereka bersamaan.

"hahhh... kenapa aku memiliki sahabat seperti merekaaa.." hyukjae bagun dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelas. dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin dan memesan susu strawberry, moodboster nya.

"seharusnya kau tak memesan yang dingin hyukjae-ya.."

"ngg" hyukjae menatap orang yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya kaget. sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"hehe.. seonsaengnim.." orang yang di panggil seonsaengnim itu hanya menggeleng saat melihat tingkah salah satu anak didiknya.

"bagaimana jika kau sakit, ujianmu baru di mulai hari ini hyukkie.." guru itu menarik gelas hyukjae sebelum hyukjae berhasil menyedotnya.

"engg, haeekk! " hyukjae merajuk tak senang saat gurunya itu semakin membuat moodnya jatuhh! hyukjae menarik dasi guru itu dan membuat sang guru tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dan setelah itu.. hyukjae lah pemenangnya, dia berhasil merebut kembali susu miliknya.

"hyukjae, dua pelanggarann.. tak ada kata non formal di sekolahh, yang kedua.. kau membuatku tercekikk, lee hyukjae!" guru itu mencengkram kuat paha hyukjae, tapi sang empunya hanya mengabaikannya dan terus menyedot susu di genggamannya hingga tandas.

"pergilah hae, aku sedang tak berada di mood ku" hyukjae mendorong bangkunya kebelakang dan menghempaskan kasar tangan yang berada di pahanya, berniat keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi. tapi guru tampan yang benama lee donghae itu menahan tubuh hyukjae, dia kembali menaruh tangannya di paha hyukjae dan meremasnya pelan.

"kau harus di hukum, ikut!"

.

.

"nghh.. ahhh... fas..uhh.. fasterr haeekhh.. eumm yahh.." hyukjae terus meracau dengan suara erotisnya saat guru yang ternyata adalah tunangannya terus mengerjai hole sempitnya, dan tak lupa memanjakan adik mungil hyukjae dengan kocokan yang seirama dengan genjotan senjata donghae yang menggempur habis lubang hyukjae. hyukjae menengadah, dan menarik tengkuk donghae untuk mendekati bibir plumnya, dan menyedot kulit leher donghae hingga sebuah tanda ke-ungu ungu'an itu timbul.

mata hyukjae terpejam, tubuhnya saat ini benar benar seperti melayang saat donghae semakin mempercepat genjotannya dan terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh hyukjae tanpa jeda.

"ughh..ahh..haekhh~ aku ada ujian.. emhh.. percepathh.."

donghae semakin menggenjot tubuh hyukjae kuat, membuat tubuh hyukjae menghentak dinding toilet itu kencang, saat donghae tersadar bahwa tunangannya harus segera melaksanakan ujian.

"akhh.. haeehhkk~ ughh.. aku.. hmm..aku hampirrr.. AHHHHHH..." cairan keruh itu membasahi dinding dan sebagian dada polos hyukjae. benar kata donghae, beruntung dia sempat melepaskan seragamnya terlebih dahulu, jika tidak.. ahh..entah apa kata pasangan mesum di kelasnya nanti jika hidung tajam mereka mencium aroma sperma di seragamnya.

"hyukk... sempitkann.. aku, aku akanhh.. ughh.." hyukjae membuat tubuhnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan donghae dan membuat holenya mengedut saat mendengar permintaan kekasihnya, membantu donghae untuk segera mencapai klimaks miliknya.

"hyukk.. ughh.. aku akan.. uhh yahh.. holemu.. ughh, terus hyukhhh.. hmm.. ahh.. ahh.. aku.. aku dataannggggghh..." donghae menghentakkan keras penisnya, memasukan semua cairan cintanya pada rahim hyukjae.

"ughh.. haehkk~ penisku terjepit.." hyukjae mendesis risih saat penisnya yang kembali menegang terjepit dia antara tubuhnya dan dinding toilet berkeramik yang dingin itu saat donghae tak hentinya menghentakkan miliknya.

donghae terkejut dan segera menghentikannya.

"mianhaee.. aku akan mengeluarkannya sayangg~ ingatkan aku untuk memasukimu lagi nanti malam hyukk.. ughh~"

 _plopp.._

"eunghh.." hyukjae melenguh tertahan saat merasakan holenya yang tadi penuh karna kesejatian donghae, kini terasa kosong. dia juga menggerakan kaki jenjangnya risih saat cairan cinta milik donghae yang ikut keluar dari hole hyukjae dan membasahi paha dalamnya.

"haee.. ambilkan aku tisu" hyukjae menjulurkan tangannya pada donghae yang terduduk di closet dan terlihat tengah membenahi kemejanya yang sedikit kusut.

"ini.. bersihkan juga penis kecilmu itu hyu- awww!" hyukjae mendelik tajam kearah donghae setelah tadi ia menendang tulang kering kaki kekasihnya. donghae terus mengaduh kesakitan, bibir tipis menggodanya ini memang belum mendapat jatah!

"aku tau! jangan mengejek milikku.. aku bisa memotong milikmu jika aku mau, hae!" hyukjae berujar horor dengan suara ketusnya dan mencibikkan bibirnya sembari tangan mulusnya membersihkan cairan di bagian vitalnya. donghae semakin meringkuk dan mendelikkan matanya ngeri, mengejek.

"lalu.. bagaimana dengan hole mu itu, tidak akan ada yang memanjakannya lagi jika kau memotong benda kegemaranmu ini, hyukk.." donghae mengeluarkan senyumnya. sedikit mengajak hyukjae beradu mulut.

"yaishh.. haekhh!" hyukjae membuat tangannya menggantung di antara pinggangnya.

"hehe... mianhaeyo.." donghae tersenyum kikuk kearah hyukjae saat melihat aura di diri hyukjae. lebih baik dia mengalah, dari pada ultimatum tidak ada jatah milik hyukjae keluar dari bibir seksi itu.

hyukjae hanya memandang donghae sekilas, dan kembali melanjutkan acara 'mari membersihkan selangkangannya' yang tadi sempat terhenti.

donghae melirik jam di lengannya, huhh! masih ada lima belas menit lagi.. lalu lengan kekarnya merengkuh pinggang ramping hyukjae dan mengecupi pundak terbuka hyukjae.

"haekkhh~ aku belum memakai seragamkuuu.." hyukjae merajuk dan berusaha melepas pelukan donghae. donghae mengangkat kecil tubuh hyukjae dan memutar tubuh hyukjae menghadapnya, lalu mengambil seragam hyukjae dan mengancingi seragam itu dengan telaten. dia seperti sedang mengurusi bayi besar..

"haee?" hyukjae menggenggam tangan donghae, membuat donghae memandang hyukjae. mata mereka saling bertemu, dan seperti berbagi rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain lewat tatapan itu. hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir donghae, melepasnya kemudian tersenyum manis dengan gummy smile nya kearah donghae.

"kau kenapa hyukk? ckckc..." donghae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah hyukjae. ughh~ jika masih ada waktu, aku akan benar benar menghabisimu hyukk! donghae membatin sendiri.

.

.

"jja! kau sudah rapih hyuk.." donghae mengelus pipi tembam hyukjae dan mengecup pipi itu lama.

"hae.. dasi mu miring.." hyukjae menarik dasi donghae, membuat donghae melepas ciumannya dan mendekat pada diri hyukjae. hyukjae membuat jemari lentiknya bergerak lihai, membenarkan letak dasi dangan motif garis garis milik donghae.

"hmm.. lebih baik!" hyukjae menepuk dada bidang donghae dan tersenyum manis. lalu segera menarik tangan donghae untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hyukk.. tunggu!" donghae menahan tangan hyukjae, dan membawa tubuh ramping hyukjae dalam dekapan hangat donghae.

"ponimu berantakan.." donghae membenarkan helai poni hyukjae dan mengecup kening hyukjae sesaat.

"jja! kau sudah maniss"

.

.

.

END...

hollaaa...

aku comeback, karna bingung mau post apa, karna ff yang tbc belum ada lanjutannya juga. dan tiba-tiba dapet ide nulis cerita absurd beginian, jadi aku post dehhh, hehehe...

mian buat cerita lain ku yang belum berlanjut.. ada yang mau request yang di lanjut ff apa dulu? kalo gak ada yg request author ngambek yaaa... wkwk kidding..

masih pada inget kann sama author ini? kkk..

okehh, akhir kata kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkann...

so, review please^^

gomawo *bow^^


End file.
